


Knock Knock

by cakeby_thepound



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeby_thepound/pseuds/cakeby_thepound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne and Rick enjoy a quiet Friday evening in their new home in Alexandria. </p><p>(Richonne one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Knock Knock**

"Knock, knock." Michonne stood in Rick's doorway with a smirk on her face as she caught sight of him staring at himself in the mirror. She knew how odd it must have been for him to have a mirror again, and a doorway, for that matter, so she held in her sarcastic comment.

He turned back to the sound of her voice, glad to see her face for the first time all day. It was nearly 9PM, but somehow, they hadn't crossed paths until then. Of course, they'd been so busy since they arrived to Alexandria, it felt as though he never saw her anymore. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" she grinned back at him, amused.

He got out of the mirror and sat on his bed, where he could face his friend. "I was just tryin' to decide what to do with this beard."

She leaned against the doorframe, wondering what he could possibly be trying to decide about it. "You have two options here. Either shave it off, or shave it off."

"Very funny," he chuckled. "I guess we know what your vote is."

"If I get a vote, you most certainly do."

"You've been telling me to shave since before it was even a beard," he recalled, thinking of when she'd brought back a razor for him on one of her escapades back at the prison. "You just don't understand."

"I understand perfectly," she submitted, still smiling at him. "But now that you know what you look like, you can't possibly think this is okay."

He shook his head at all the insults she was hurling his way, but he kind of enjoyed it, if he were being honest. This was their way of innocently flirting with one another. "At least I don't go around wearin' tank tops with underarm hair…"

"Fuck you," she laughed heartily, in disbelief that he would bring that up. It wasn't like they had a lot of razors and soap on their journey from Georgia to Virginia. She held up her arms and moved in closer so he could get a good look at her bare legs. "I am dolphin smooth, thank you very much."

He had to laugh at her choice of words, but his eyes were absolutely fixated on her legs. He had been trying to ignore that she was standing in his bedroom in a tiny pair of shorts, but once she highlighted the fact, there was no way around it. Her legs were just magnificent. They looked to be strong and soft at the same time. "All I'm sayin' is, it wasn't like this a week ago."

"And yet, you look exactly the same as you did a week ago." She tapped her chin, pretending to be curious, and added, "Strange, isn't it."

"All right, all right. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"You don't have to do it on my account."

"No, I think I do," he smirked, still staring her up and down. She had her hair pulled back for the first time since he'd known her, and it illuminated her beautiful face. Between her physique and her smile, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had been a model in a past life. "Did you just come by to talk shit, or did you want somethin'?"

"Right." She had been so caught up in Beard-gate, she forgot she was standing in Rick's room for a reason. "I was gonna watch a movie," she declared, pointing back towards their staircase. "It's just us here tonight, so I was just gonna see if you wanted to join…"

"Just us as in you and me?"

"Well, for the next few hours," she appended. "Judith's with Carol and Carl's with Ron, obviously; Daryl's got watch with Sasha. And Glenn's gone for the rest of the weekend, so Maggie said she's hanging out with Tara tonight."

He nodded at all the information he'd somehow managed to miss. "We're allowed to watch movies?"

"On Fridays and Saturdays."

"Oh…"

"Well shit, don't get so excited about it," she joked, noticing that he seemed completely uninterested in the idea.

"No, I was just wondering how I could've missed all that."

"Well, you have been a little busy," she knew. It was to the point where she'd begun to actively miss him, but she shrugged it off. "Put on your PJs and join me."

"All right," he agreed, quickly pulling off his shirt. "What are we watchin'?"

Michonne hadn't expected him to disrobe right in front of her. She was a bit awestruck by the sight of a shirtless Rick Grimes. Being on the run had obviously done a body good. "What'd you say?" she asked, distractedly.

He went to his dresser to grab an undershirt and a pair of pajama pants. "I asked what movie you chose."

"Oh, right. How does Fight Club sound?"

"It sounds like you have good taste in movies," he replied, offering up his agreement. "It's too bad we don't have any popcorn."

"Actually, Olivia gave me some a couple days ago."

"No shit?"

"It's the old school Jiffy-Pop that you put on the stove?" she explained, leading him out of his room towards the steps as she spoke. "We tried it the other night."

"And?"

"And we burnt it," she admitted with a chuckle. "But just the idea of popcorn was good enough for me."

He laughed as well, as the two of them bounded down the steps and into the kitchen to start their evening.

* * *

An hour later, Michonne and Rick were rested comfortably on their couch, watching their small but much-appreciated television set, as Edward Norton beat the shit out of Jared Leto. Michonne's legs were strewn over Rick's lap, while he pretended not to be aroused by the contact. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers along her impossibly smooth skin, but he did his best to focus on the movie instead.

She noticed that he was mouthing the words to the movie and found it both adorable and annoying. She jiggled her foot to get his attention. "You are endlessly amusing, you know."

"You do that again, I'm not giving it back," he said, ignoring her claim as he held her ankle.

Smiling at the playful threat, she did it again, resting her other foot on his thigh and wiggling her toes against it. "What was that?"

"Michonne..." Her smile was so goddamn sexy and he knew she knew it. He moved his hand slowly up her leg, enjoying the way she moved in response. Her skin felt like silk and smelled like cocoa butter. She was perfect.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as his fingers reached her thighs, and continued between them. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno," he whispered, matching her gaze. "But if our lives are ending one minute at a time, what does it matter?" He purposely quoted the movie they were watching and waited for her response.

And that was it. The moment she decided that she would fuck Rick Grimes. He was her best friend and now her roommate, but none of that mattered in the moment. He was sending the signals and she had received them. And with everyone gone for the night, there was truly no point in fighting it.

Without any other words, she opened her legs completely, offering consent for his hands to roam wherever they wanted. And they did exactly that, traveling underneath the hem of her shorts and along her bikini line, then finally inside her panties. She wasn't lying when she said she was dolphin smooth, he realized.

Michonne bit her lip as Rick's fingers slowly explored her warm, wet crevices. He worked her clit like a pro, causing her breathing to quicken and her toes to curl as she took it all in. She quietly moaned his name as he moved inside her, fast and then slow, one finger, and then two, in and then out.

"You okay?" he asked teasingly, watching her face contort along with her body.

"I'm so fucking good," she answered quickly and with a sharp gasp. She came in a quick wave of ecstasy, and immediately wanted the rest of him inside her.

She pulled herself up and climbed on top of him, already loving the way he felt underneath her. She slowly pulled off his shirt and began to kiss his shoulders and his neck, fervently and hungrily. He did the same, holding the back of her neck as his tongue licked at the side of her face.

"You are so beautiful," he declared in the heat of the moment.

She pulled back to gaze into his stunning blue eyes, offering her most genuine smile. "So are you."

With that, he planted a long kiss on her lips, waiting impatiently for her to allow his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues did their silent dance while his hands moved up her torso, squeezing her perfectly round tits, while she was in his pants, already trying to pull out his cock. His mouth moved down her chest, softly biting at her braless nipples, enjoying the way they poked through her shirt.

He laid her on the couch again, quick to pull off her shorts and her underwear so he could finally get inside. But she stopped him before he could compete the action. "Me on top," she commanded in a low whisper.

He smiled at her request and was happy to oblige. He sat back, with his pants down, and waited for her to climb on top of him. She did so slowly and teasingly, smirking as he watched her every move. But that simper quickly faded once she eased onto him and she realized how excruciatingly good it felt.

"Shit," she hissed, already in love with the sensation.

He agreed with a resounding grunt of his own. "Fuck, Michonne." He wasn't ready for how fantastic this would be. Neither of them were. But two years without sex would do that to someone, apparently.

She began to rock slow and steady at first, having to acclimate with the feeling of a man inside her again. But soon, she found her rhythm, gyrating around his length, tantalizing both Rick and herself. He felt so fucking good. And he continued to run his tongue along her skin, only intensifying the feeling. She finally peeled off her wet shirt and pulled him close so that their bodies were connected everywhere. They were wrapped up in one another as she confidently rode his rock hard dick to climax.

* * *

Morning came, seemingly not long after Rick and Michonne did. They were still nestled together on the couch when there was a knock at the front door, stirring Michonne from her slumber.

As she gathered her bearings, she pulled herself from Rick's body, realizing how late it was, and that Daryl and Sasha had likely come home by then. "Shit," she whispered to herself. She felt hung over even though she hadn't had a single drink. It was all Rick.

The knock came again, and this time, she stood to answer it. She pulled her boxers and tank top from the mess of clothing on the floor and threw them on as she headed to the door. She found their new neighbor Jessie staring back at her. She was an attractive lady with a kind demeanor, but had an annoying habit of always being around. Michonne frowned at the sight of her at her doorstep at 8AM.

"Hey," she greeted one of the two ladies of the house with a wide grin. She didn't miss the fact that she had probably just woken up. "I'm so sorry to disturb you."

"It's fine," Michonne smiled tensely. If she didn't mean to disturb anyone, she wouldn't be knocking on doors so early on a Saturday morning. "Is everything okay? With Carl?" She knew he'd spent the night at Jessie's house, hanging out with her son.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Everything is fine," she assured her quickly. "He's a very nice young man."

"Okay..." Michonne noticed that Jessie was carrying a small pouch under her arm. "Well did you need something?"

"I was actually wondering if Rick was home?"

"Oh. Yeah, hold on." She left the woman standing outside while she went to wake Rick. He was still fast asleep, and buck naked, which she found an irresistible sight. But she went on to shake him awake. "Hey," she whispered.

His blue eyes slowly opened and focused in on the woman he'd just spent the night with. "Hey," he frowned. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she promised gently. Like her, he always assumed something was wrong if someone was waking him up. "You have a visitor."

"What?"

"Someone's at the front door for you." She took a seat next to him as he pulled himself up and retrieved his pants from the floor. "I already told her you were here, so..."

"Her?" he asked, hoping it wasn't whom he thought.

"Jessie."

With a big sigh, he stood from the couch to finish pulling on his pajama pants. She always had some emergency or another that she just needed him to tend to. It was obvious she was harboring a crush on the man, and wasn't discouraged by the fact that he'd shown no interest in return. "Did she say what she wanted?" he asked Michonne.

"Didn't ask." As he passed by her, she playfully gave his ass a quick tap. "Be nice."

"Aren't I always," he shot back with a smile as he headed for the foyer. He opened the door once more and greeted Jessie with a cordial grin. "Good mornin'."

"Hey." She smiled widely, both at the fact that Rick was standing in front of her shirtless, and that he hadn't shaved his beard yet. But she noticed his southern drawl was hoarse and groggy. "Were you asleep?"

"I was," he confirmed with a squint of his eyes. "I think everyone is."

"Ah, well I suppose we're just early risers at my house," she joked. "Carl has already had breakfast and everything."

He nodded at the information, but didn't reply to it. "Was there somethin' I could help you with?"

"Oh. Yeah, I um..." She pulled out the small gray bag she'd been toting and handed it over to him. "I got this for you."

He accepted the gift and immediately unzipped it to examine its contents. It was a shaving kit, complete with a razor, shearers, shaving gel, and aftershave. He had to chuckle, as he remembered he and Michonne had just been discussing his beard the night before. "Thank you," he replied sincerely. "I really did need this."

"Yeah, I kinda got that impression," she laughed back, glad that he was amused by the gesture and not insulted.

"I'll put this to good use," he promised, preparing to head back inside.

"Oh," she started nervously, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"Was there somethin' else?"

"I just thought... Umm. I…" She laughed again when she realized how ridiculous she sounded, stuttering like an idiot. "I was just gonna say, I could do it for you, if you want. And give you a haircut, too."

His eyes were narrowed on her again. Michonne told him to be nice, so he wasn't going to say anything out of pocket, but he was ready for her to go. He hadn't had a day to sleep in since they arrived, and she was waking him up for this? "I think I'm good," he declined as politely as he could. "But thank you."

"You sure? I cut Ron's hair all the time," she insisted, referring to her son. "I like to think I'm pretty good at it."

"I've been at this for a while now myself," he maintained. "I think I got it."

She nodded, accepting the rejection with a small smile. "Well okay then."

"But thank you, seriously."

"You're welcome." She began to step down from their porch and head back down the block to her home.

With another sigh, he went back inside to find Michonne. He found her in the kitchen, preparing to make coffee, and dropped his new gift to the counter. He walked up behind her, at the sink, let his hand rest on her hip, and gave the back of her neck a soft kiss.

"Other people are here now," she reminded him, smiling at the action. "I'm pretty sure they saw us on the couch."

"Then there's no need to hide it, is there?" His fingers snuck into her shorts and were unapologetically stroking her slit, just the same as he'd done last night.

"Jesus," she exhaled, already turned on by the motions. She could feel his growing erection against her ass and she smiled again. "We can't do this here."

"It's our house..."

"And five other people's..." She turned to face him, loving the look of mischief in his eyes. And the way his pink lips peeked out from that ridiculous beard. She was kidding herself thinking they wouldn't be doing it again, right there on that kitchen counter.

"What are you thinking?" he wondered, searching her face.

"That I can't wait until you shave," she joked as she poked playfully at his bare sides.

He pulled back to grab the kit he'd just received, and handed it over to her. "Be my guest."

"What?" she chuckled, taking the bag she knew he must have gotten from Jessie.

"You want the beard gone, you shave it off."

"You better be careful. I just might take you up on that offer."

"I'm counting on it," he smirked, holding both sides of her waist now. He hoisted her onto the empty kitchen counter and began to nibble at her neck again. "After this, that is."

-End-


End file.
